Tu historia soñada
by Ayumi Hitoshi
Summary: Este es un Personaje x Lectora en el que podrás vivir tu soñada historia de amor con los personajes de KHR! Pésimo summary (lo se) PERO PASEN Y LEEAN!
1. Enma (parte 1)

**Hola! A mi también se me ha pegado lo de escribir fics de PERSONAJExLECTOR! Se que debo actualizar **

**mis otros fics pero si no lo escribía no lo iba ha hacer nunca! ;u;**

* * *

**Enma Kozato**

Era un día como cualquier otro en Namimori. Tú estabas en tu apartamento en el cual vivías sola. Te despertaste para así

tomar tu rutina diaria. Te levantaste, te duchaste, te pusiste tu uniforme escolar y te fuiste a la cocina a prepararte el

desayuno. Comiste unas deliciosas tiras de bacon y unos huevos revueltos.

Cuando terminaste, eran apenas las 7:00 de la mañana, pero, como no tenías nada mejor que hacer te pusiste los zapatos y la

chaqueta, cogiste tu mochila y te dispusiste a ir en dirección a la escuela.

Por el camino te encontraste con Kyoko y con Hana. Hablaron durante todo el camino sobre el nuevo alumno de intercambio

que iba a venir ese mismo día.

-Yo creo que será una chica. Ustedes que creen?- pregunto Kyoko muy emocionada (personalmente creo que demasiado).

-Mmmm... Yo también creo que será una chica. Y tú que?- dijo Hana con su típica voz de mujer madura.

-Bueno... No se... Creo que el nuevo estudiante será un chico.- dijiste tu con aire pensativo.

-Muy bien! Entonces que tal si hacemos una apuesta! Quien pierda tendrá que obedecer las órdenes de las otras durante un

día entero!- dijo Kyoko emocionada.

-Muy bien. Pero solo lo haré porque tú quieres Kyoko.- aclaro Hana.

-No se... creo que paso...- dijiste cruzando los brazos y moviendo la cabeza en señal de desinterés.

-Vamos (nombre), será divertido!- insistió Kyoko con los ojos brillante (mas te vale aceptar aunque... aceptarás si o si porque

yo estoy escribiendo... entonces... Arg! da lo mismo! sigamos).

-M-muy bien... He-he-he.- dijiste con una gotita cayéndote por la nuca.

-BIEEEEEEEEN!- grito Kyoko completamente emocionada.

"_Se está pareciendo cada vez más a su hermano"_ pensaste por el simple hecho de que te había dejado medio sorda junto con

el resto del vecindario.

-Bueno, mejor nos vamos ya o llegaremos tarde a clases.- puntualizó Hana. Así las tres os fuisteis en dirección a la escuela

para no llegar tarde porque de lo contrario Hibari las "mordería hasta la muerte".

-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-

Ya en la clases:

-Puf... Lo... conseguimos...- dijiste con el poco aliento que te quedaba.

-Sí... por.. poco...- continuó diciendo Hana con aún menos aliento que tú.

-Casi no llegamos, pero lo logramos.- dijo Kyoko que no parecía estar en absoluto cansada.

"_¡¿Pero de donde saca esa maldita niña tanta energía?!"_ pensaste al verla tan feliz y tan contenta allí parada dirigiéndose a

su respectivo pupitre después del maratón que habíais corrido para no llegar tarde a clases.

De repente se abrió la puerta entrando así al aula el profesor. Todos los alumnos se dirigieron a sus asientos al igual que tú.

-Muy bien. Antes de comenzar nuestra clase me gustaría daros dos noticias muy importantes.- anunció el profesor.

-La primera es que me gustaría felicitarles por vuestras estupendas calificaciones en vuestro examen de literatura y poesía.-

izo una pausa, se ajustó las lentes y dijo- exceptuando a nuestros querido compañero Tsunayoshi Sawada quien

desgraciadamente solo ha sacado una puntuación de 40 puntos que, a pesar de ser una puntuación muy buena para él, es muy

baja comparada con la de los demás que están alrededor de los 60 puntos tirando hacia los 65 puntos.- al decir esto miraste a

tu amigo Tsuna al igual que todos los demás y se veía claramente que, a pesar de haber sacado una nota relativamente alta,

el comentario del profesor hizo que se deprimiera como en cualquier otra entrega de exámenes.

-Chicos, chicos... Dejad de cuchichear.- todos volvieron a mirar al profesor y este, tras asegurar de que todos lo estaban

escuchando, prosiguió.

-La segunda noticia que os tengo que dar seguramente ya la sabréis, verdad?- todos asintieron.

-En ese caso me ahorráis todo el trabajo de explicaros lo. Sin más dilación... Por favor entra y presenta te.- en ese instante se

abrió la puerta de la clase y entró chico de pelo color carmesí con la cabeza gacha dándote así una impresión de que aquel

muchacho era algo triste y depresivo.

Cuando se situó al lado del profesor, dirigió su mirada hacia los estudiantes dándote la impresión de que estaba examinando a

cada uno de los presentes hasta que dio con cierto castaño con el que estabas familiarizado. Entonces apareció una gran

sonrisa en su rostro, la cual, hizo que te sonrojaras levemente, lo cual nadie notó. El joven que acababa de llegar, antes de

que pudiese decir nada, fue interrumpido por el profesor que se había percatado de que estaba a punto de pegar un grito para

llamar a Tsuna.

-Podría por favor presentarse?- dijo el profesor más con intención de orden que de sujerencia.

-C-claro.- dijo el muchacho con una gotita cayendo le por la nuca algo nervioso.

-Mi nombre es Enma Kozato y vengo de Italia por asuntos personales. Espero que no llevemos todos muy bien.- dijo estas

palabras y algo más tranquilo y relajado aunque sin perder ese aire de misterio que emanaba lo cual, sin tú saber porque y sin

darte cuenta, te atraía de una forma muy extraña.

-Muchas gracias. Alguna pregunta?- dijo el profesor causando una marea de manos levantadas infestada de preguntas cotillas.

-¿Tu pelo es natural?

-¿Llevas lentillas para que tus ojos sean rojos?

-¿Porque viniste a Japón?

-¿Tienes novia o prometida?

-¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

-¿Porque pareces tan depresivo? ¿A caso eres EMO?

-Alto!- gritó el profesor debido a que sus alumnos no dejaban de atosigar al recién llegado con sus

preguntas sin sentido algunas de ellas.

-Bueno, responderé a vuestras preguntas. Primero: sí, mi pelo es natural. Segundo: no, no uso

lentillas, mis ojos son rojos desde siempre. Tercero: eso es algo personal y no diré nada más.

Cuarto: no, no tengo ni novia ni prometida. Quinto: eso no es una pregunta que debas hacer. Y por último: no lo se y no, no

soy EMO.

-Muy bien, sienta te al lado de la señorita (apellido).- Enma se sentó al lado tulla sin ni siquiera dirigirte la palabra (borde ¬¬).

Tú, ante esa actitud y dando te cuenta de que no le interesabas, dejaste cualquier pensamiento que estuviese relacionado con

el recién llegado y te dispusiste a atender a la clase de literatura y poesía.

-Muy bien clase, abrid el libro por la página 345, leed la poesía y haced un comentario de texto. Me lo entregaréis cuando

acabe la clase para que los corrija pueda corregir.

Continuará...

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado y por favor sus reviewes o PMs que cuando los leo me entra el subidón y escribo como loca poseída! xD**

**Si queréis que escriba sobre algún personaje en particular solo tenéis que mandarme un reviewe y asunto resuelto! XD**

**Intentaré subirlo como muy tarde cada 2 semanas si los - profesores me dejan de poner tantos deberes, trabajos y exámenes para el mismo - día! :( **

**Siento mi vocabulario pero es que solo con pensarlo me pongo mala!**

**Esperaré con ansias todos vuestros reviwes incluyendo las quejas o amenazas! xD**

**CHAO!**


	2. Enma (parte 2)

**Hola! Aquí les trigo la segunda parte de Enma x Lectora! XD **

**Personalmente creo que me ha salido pésimamente, ¿ha vosotras que os parece?  
**

**Una cosa que se me había olvidado mencionar en el anterior fic: KHR no me perteneze, solo me pertenece **

**este fic.**

**Espero que os guste! :D**

* * *

Saliste de la clase ya habiéndote olvidado del nuevo estudiante de intercambio procedente de Italia.

Por fin habían acabado las clases de aquel día interminable, el cual, te había estresado y agotado más de lo normal.

Te dirigías a tu apartamento que se encontraba no muy lejos pero tampoco demasiado cerca de la escuela, cuando de repente

te chocaste con alguien debido a que ibas andando con la cabeza agachada por el cansancio y las ganas de tirarte en el sofá

de tu apartamento a echarte una cabezada.

Tu y la persona con la que te habías chocado os caísteis al duro y frío suelo. Te dolía todo debido al fuerte golpe que te habías

dado al cae.

Cuando levantaste la vista para reprocharle a la persona con la que habías chocado que tuviera más cuidado a la hora de ir

por la calle.

Pero al hacerlo te diste cuente de con quien habías chocado. Efectivamente, era Enma, el nuevo estudiante de intercambio al

que intentabas olvidar e ignorar aunque no lo consiguieses.

Este también levantó la vista sorprendiéndose igual o más que tú.

Antes de que pudieses decir nada este se te adelantó.

-L-Lo lamento mucho... ¿Está bien?- dijo levantándose del suelo y extendiéndote una mano para ayudarte a levantarte

también.

-S-Sí... e-estoy bien... Gracias.- dijiste cogiendo la mano del joven pelirrojo. Este te levantó suavemente, pero a la vez con

firmeza, de frío suelo de asfalto.

-(Apellido-kun) ¿verdad?- preguntó el joven de ojos carmesí, al igual que su pelo, con una gran sonrisa que izo que te

sonrojaras levemente, lo cual, no pasó inadvertido.

-(Apellido-kun) ¿Le sucede algo? ¿Quiere que la lleve ante un médico?- volvió a preguntar algo preocupado. Esto, hizo que te

sonrojaras aún más de lo que ya estabas de antemano.

-Creo que será mejor que la lleve ante un médico.- dijo notando tu fuerte sonrojo cuyo color se estaba acercando ya bastante

al color del pelo del joven de procedencia italiana.

-Acompañe me. Debemos ver a un médico.- dijo esto último cogiendo con un suave, pero a la vez firme, tu delicada mano.

Ante esta acción del joven pelirrojo, te sonrojaste aún más y por fin conseguiste pronunciar unas palabras que captaron la

atención del joven italiano de ojos carmesí.

-S-Sí... E-Estoy perfectamente... No te preocupes...- al decir estas palabras Enma se volvió mirándote directamente a tus ojos

(color) que brillaban con la luz del atardecer. El muchacho de pelo carmesí te miró con una cara seria y con un aire de

preocupación y preguntó:

-¿Está segura de ello? ¿Se encuentra bien?

-S-Sí... e-estoy bien... No es nada grave...- apartaste la mirada inmediatamente para romper lo antes posible el contacto

visual con Enma.

-Aunque siga eso no me quedaré tranquilo hasta que lo haya confirmado completamente.

-V-Vivo aquí cerca y tengo un quit de emergencia por si le sirve...- preguntaste algo nerviosa aunque intentaste ocultarlo, no

sirvió de nada.

-Muy bien. Entonces vayamos a su casa.- diciendo esto último el pelirrojo te empezó a tirar suavemente, aunque sin perder

fuerza en el acto, en dirección a tu apartamento siguiendo tus precisas instrucciones.

-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-

Ya casi en tu casa:

-A-Aqui es... E-Este es mi apartamento... Hitomi debe de estar fuera ya que las luces están completamente apagadas...-

dijiste tímidamente.

-¿Hitomi? ¿Quién es?- preguntó el joven de ojos carmesí curiosamente.

-Hitomi es la propietaria del piso... Es a quien le pago el alquiler...- respondiste sin levantar la mirada presintiendo de que te

estaba mirando.

-Muy bien. Entremos.- afirmaste ligeramente y abriste la puerta de entrada del pequeño edificio (solo es un edificio con dos

plantas. Abajo vive Hitomi y arriba vives tu. Sin embargo son dos plantas separadas con toda clase de comodidades que no

están comunicadas entre ellas exceptuando unas escaleras).

-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-

Ya en tu apartamento:

-Sienta te... Yo traeré unas bebidas y el quit de primeros auxilios.- esto último lo dijiste señalando un sofá de doble plaza de

terciopelo rojo con cojines color verde.

Cuando volviste con el quit y las bebidas te sentaste en otro sofá de doble plaza de color morado con cojines de color azul

colocado justo en frente del sofá rojo.

Le entregaste un baso a Enma y colocaste el quit en la mesa colocada justo entre los dos solfas.

-Gracias.- dijo el pelirrojo de ojos carmesí al beber un sorbo de la bebida.

-Ahora a revisar si en verdad no te pasa nada.- al decir esto, se levantó cogió un termómetro del quit de emergencia y se

acercó a ti. Con cada paso que daba hacia ti tu corazón se aceleraba cada vez más haciéndote sentir que en cualquier

momento ibas a estallar.

Cuando te diste cuenta, Enma ya estaba a tu lado poniéndote el termómetro. Ante esta acción te sobresaltaste tanto que te

caíste hacia atrás llevándote al joven pelirrojo de nacionalidad italiana contigo. Cuando abriste los ojos te diste cuenta de que

el muchacho de ojos carmesí se encontraba mirándote fijamente con la cara sobria. Tu te sonrojaste poniéndote incluso más

roja que el pelo de Enma al darte cuenta de la posición tan embarazosa en la que os encontrabais. Enma se encontraba

encima te ti y ambos tenías las piernas entrelazadas.

-Kozato-kun... ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntaste ya que no parecía estar contento, mas bien parecía estar serio e incluso

triste.

-No no estoy bien...- respondió completamente serio y con un aire de tristeza.

-¿Como lo iba a estar si no te das cuenta, (nombre)?- te sobresaltaste un poco ya que era la primera vez que te llamaba por

tu nombre y sin mantener formalidades.

-¿H-Ha qué te refieres, Kozato-kun? No te entiendo.- Enma tensó los músculos como si aquello que habías dicho le hubiese

sentido como un puñal en el estómago.

-Deja de llamarme Kozato. ¡Mi nombre es Enma!- te pareció ver que estaba tensando cada vez más sus músculos y dijiste:

-Muy bien Enma-kun...- le sonreíste haciendo así que sus músculos se relajasen un poco aunque seguían estando algo tensos.

Entonces te miró fijamente a los ojos y te dijo suavemente:

-¿Sabes porqué he venido aquí a Japón?- negaste ligeramente haciendo que el rostro del pelirrojo se volviese nuevamente

sombrío.

-Vine por ti (nombre)... Por ti y por nadie más...

-¿Por mi? ¿Porqué?- estabas muy confundida debido al comentario que acababa de hacer el joven de ojos carmesí.

-Así que no te acuerdas...

-¿Acordarme de qué?- el joven italiano izo una pequeña mueca casi imperceptible y dijo:

-Hace unos años Italia estábamos en el parque jugando tan tranquilamente cuando de repente unos subordinados de mi padre

me anunciaron que me convertiría en el nuevo jefe de la familia _Shimon_, entonces me deprimí mucho y tú fuiste quién me

volvió a animar haciendo una promesa de que pasase lo que pasase siempre me tratarías como tu mejor amigo y no como

alguien importante.- cuando finalizó de relatar la historia te vino a la mente un lejano recuerdo que casi habías borado de

tu mente. Estabas en un parque al atardecer con un niño de 9 años, al igual que tu, con el meñique entrelazado sonriendo os

mutuamente.

-Enma... ¿Realmente eres tú?- tus palabras hicieron que el joven te volviese a mirar fijamente sorprendido por tus palabras.

-¿T-Te acuerdas?- preguntó incrédulo.

-¿A ti que te parece, cabeza de guindilla?- dijiste sarcásticamente regalándole una de tus mejores sonrisas.

-Si, definitivamente te acuerdas de mi. Sabelotodo.- te respondió igual de sarcástico. Ahora ya sabías por que te atrajo de esa

manera tan extraña aquella mañana cuando lo viste. Cuando viste su sonrisa te diste cuenta de algo más... te habías

enamorado de tu mejor amigo de la infancia. Sin darte cuenta, Enma se acercó a tu rostro y te besó uniendo vuestros labios.

Era un beso cálido y tierno. Cuando se separó tenias la cara completamente sonrojada debido al acto de este.

Cuando vio tu cara roja dejó escapar una pequeña risa. Se acercó algo a tu rostro pegando su frente con la tuya y dijo:

-_Ti amo _(te amo).- sonreíste calidamente y respondiste:

-_Ti amo troppo _(te amo también).- al finalizar con vuestra pequeña confesión volvisteis a besaros, pero esta vez con más

pasión e intensidad.

Cuando se volvieron a separar por falta de aire, Enma te miró con una sonrisa divertida y te preguntó con voz desafiante:

-¿A caso no sabes que te has enamorado del jefe de la familia _Shimos_?

-¿Y eso que?- preguntaste algo confusa y agitada por el beso. Ante tu respuesta el pelirrojo se rió levemente y te dijo

divertido:

-Los _Shimon_ son... Una familia mafiosa muy poderosa e influllente...- esto te sobresaltó. Pero antes de que pudieses decir

nada, Enma te volvió a besar con la misma intensidad y más que antes. Tu le volviste a corresponder el beso. A pesar de que

fuese el jefe de una familia mafiosa lo seguirías amando.

(Lo que sigue os lo dejo decidir a vosotras XD)

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Por favor déjenme sus reviews con sus comentarios o con los personajes con los que **

**les gustaría tener un bonito romance.  
**

**En los reviews podéis criticarme, insultarme o lo que queráis porque se que me ha salido horriblemente mal **

**la ****segunda parte. Pero tenía que subirlo lo antes posible porque lo prometido es deuda.**

**Gracias por leer! ^-^**


	3. Reborn (parte 1)

**GOMEEEEEN! Realmente siento haber tardado tanto! Pero tengo una buena excusa... Mis tontos profesores**

**me han tenido trabajando hasta el último día de clase y por colmo mi imaginación decidió tomarse**

**vacaciones!**

**Otra cosa... quería agradecerle a todas que leais este fic y habéis dejado reviews. ME HAN ANIMADO MUCHO! **

**ARIGATO! ^-^**

**Por último quería avisar de que Reborn es ADULTO! **

**Qué disfrutéis!**

* * *

**Reborn**

Te encontrabas en una mansión en Italia. Eras una de las mejores asesinas a sueldo de todo el mundo (concretamente la

segunda mejor después de Reborn ^-^). Estabas tranquilamente tumbada boca abajo en un sillón de una sola plaza leyendo

una de tus revistas favoritas mientras veías la televisión y escuchabas tu cadena de radio favorita, todo a todo volumen.

Estabas de vacaciones temporales ya que no te habían asignado ninguna misión que te llamase la atención o porque

simplemente no te pagaban un precio "razonable" según tu. Vestías una blusa blanca suelta que te dejaba un poco al

descubierto el ombligo, unos pantalones cortos vaqueros rotos y tu pelo (color) en una coleta alta mal hecha.

Ibas completamente descalza como siempre lo hacías cunado estabas en tu casa. De repente, escuchaste un ruido que te

alertó inmediatamente haciendo que entraras en guardia. Casi instantáneamente apareció una sombra detrás de ti haciendo

que reaccionases y te pusiesen encima del sujeto que había aparecido a punto de romperle el cuello. Sin embargo no lo hiciste

al ver el escudo que había en la chaqueta de aquel hombre. Sin romper la posición en la que te encontrabas preguntaste seria:

-¿Que hace aquí en mi casa un subordinado de los Divella?

-Q-Queremos que asesines a alguien para nuestro jefe.- dijo el hombre con dificultad debido a que estabas apretando tu brazo

sobre su cuello.

-Interesante...- dijiste con un aire se malicia pero sin perder la seriedad.

-¿Quién es la víctima y cuanto me pagarán por la misión?

-Debes matar al siguiente _Capo_ de la familia Vongola, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Y te pagaremos treinta millones por completar la

misión. Esto incluye un pequeño adelanto de un millón.- al mencionar la palabra Vongola y millones, se te encendió la bombilla.

En tu rostro apareció una sonrisa de psicópata haciendo que el hombre se estremeciese del miedo. Lo miraste con una cara de

completa maldad y dijiste:

-Muy bien. Acepto la misión con mucho gusto...- hiciste una pausa sonreíste nuevamente de manera alocada y dijiste casi en

un susurró- Será divertido...

-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-

En el aeropuerto de Namimori:

-Así que esto es Namimori...- sonreíste al estilo Reborn- Estoy deseando conocer a mi juguete... Saliste del aeropuerto y

llamaste un taxi para que te llevase al hotel de cinco estrellas en el cual permanecerías durante tu estancia en Japón.

Vestías unos pantalones cortos negros, unos calcetines que te llegaban hasta el muslo negros, unas combers blancas, una

blusa blanca ajustada que te dejaba al aire un poco el ombligo, una chaqueta de manga francesa negra y una diadema negra

que llevabas en tu pelo (color) que estaba recogido en una cola de caballo alta.

Entraste al hotel, pediste las llaves de tu habitación que ya estaba reservada y te dirigiste al ascensor. Cuando llegaste al la

última planta, te dirigiste hacia la primera puerta a la derecha y entraste a la suit real del hotel.

Era una habitación decorada al estilo griego con tonos blancos, plateados y dorados con columnas de mármol y una cama de

doble plaza con sedas blancas y detalles en dorado. La suit te parecía hermosa.

Dejaste tus maletas en una esquinas y te dirigiste al balcón para tener una vista completa de la ciudad de Nami-chuu.

Realmente te pareció un sitio bastante tranquilo para estar repleto de mafiosos que servían a los Vongola.

Como ya era relativamente tarde y estabas cansada del largo viaje de Italia a Japón, decidiste irte a dormir. Te pusiste un

pijama de sedas negras y te acostaste en la cama recubierta de sedas.

A la mañana siguiente te despertaste con los primeros rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana de tu habitación. Al no poder

dormir más, decidiste irte a desayunar al comedor. Lo primero que hiciste fue darte una agradable ducha de agua caliente y te

vestiste. Te pusiste unos pantalones cortos blancos, unas botas (como las de Bel pero en negro), una camiseta corta negra,

una chaqueta corta blanca con detalles en negro, uno guante negro sin dedos de rejillas en la mano derecha y uno

normal negro sin dedos en la mano izquierda y un sombrero como el de Reborn pero en negro y la cinta en blanco.

Cuando terminaste de tomarte tu delicioso desayuno de (elige que desayunaste), decidiste explorar un poco la ciudad para

encontrar buenos escondites, sitios estratégicos para tu misión y para pensar como eliminarías de la manera más divertida a

tu nuevo _jugetito_.

Te encontrabas caminando tranquilamente por las calles de Nami-chuu en un precioso y soleado día. Todo estaba muy

tranquilo como "todos" los días. Seguiste caminando hasta una calle a la cual apenas llegaba la luz del radiante sol. De

repente, notaste que alguien te estaba observando. Sin embargo, no hiciste nada. Estabas esperando al momento idóneo para

hacer tu movimiento. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos algo o mejor dicho alguien puso su mano en tu hombro y te hablo con

voz ronca:

-He muñeca. ¿Qué hace una preciosidad como tu en un lugar como este?- al terminar de decir esto, otra voz dijo:

-¿Qué te parece si vienes con nosotros y jugamos un ratito? No te haremos nada.

-No gracias. Estoy algo ocupada en estos momentos caballeros. Y además, sería vergonzoso aparecer en público con seres tan

patéticos como vosotros.- esto último lo dijiste dándote la vuelta para mirarlos con una de tus miradas de desprecio más

atemorizadoras que tenías.

Los dos chicos te miraron enfurecidos por lo que acababas de decir y gritaron:

-¡¿Cómo te atreves mocosa?! ¡Te vas a enterar!- en ese mismo instante intentaron darte un puñetazo en la cara pero tu lo

esquivaste ágilmente y sin esfuerzo diciendo:

-Que patético... ¿Qué clase de hombres atacan a una dama?- los dos chicos se enfadaron aún más pero, en vez de conseguir

vencerte, les pegaste un golpe en el estomago a ambos y los dejaste completamente inconscientes en el suelo. Te quitaste el

polvo de la ropa y dijiste:

-Ni siquiera servís para pelear... Espero encontrarme mejores oponentes con los que merezca la pena pelear.- al decir esto

seguiste tu camino y, sin darte cuenta, llegaste a la escuela de Nami-chuu.

Allí, viste a un chico de pelo castaño y ojos chocolate sonriendo y siendo acompañado por dos chicos: uno de pelo plateado con

peinado de pulpo y uno de pelo azabache. Casi inmediatamente te escondiste en el árbol más cercano al darte cuanta de que

el chico que se encontraba en medio del trio encajaba a la perfección que te había dado el subordinado de la familia Divella

que te habían enviado para proponerte el trabajo.

Al verlo pasar de largo lo observaste detenidamente y sonreíste maliciosamente (imagínate una mezcla entre la de Bel y la de

Reborn, una cosa así) y dijiste casi en un susurro imperceptible:

-Vaya, vaya, vaya... Así que es él... Qué pena, con lo adorable que es tendré que despedazarlo trocito a trocito... Hihihi... Lo

estoy deseando...- sin embargo, al decir esto, no notaste que cierto ex- arcobaleno (lo siento, pero no se si lo he escrito bien)

del sol te estaba observando desde uno de sus extraños escondites que había instalado para mantener a _Dame-Tsuna _

vigilado.

Cuando ya te habías ido para planear la forma más _"divertida"_ de eliminar al próximo sucesor de Vongola, Reborn salió de su

escondite con una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y la otra agarrando su sombrero y dijo:

-Parece que tenemos a una nueva enemiga acechando a _Dame-Tsuna_... Normalmente no me importaría, pero esta realmente

me ha llamado la atención...- y entonces desapareció nuevamente.

Continuará...

* * *

**Vuelvo a disculparme por el retraso y también vuelvo a agradecer todos los reviews porque de veras que me **

**animas a seguir escribiendo. Cuantos más recibo más contenta me pongo y más ganas de escribir me **

**entran! Gracias por leer e intentaré actualizar para la semana que viene.**

**CHAO! ^-^**


	4. Reborn (parte 2)

**Aquí tenemos la segunda parte (YO: POR FIN!) personalmente creo que podría haberlo hecho mejor pero tenía que subirlo... ^^U**

**Espero que no me odiéis por haber tardado tanto en actualizar el fic! ;u;**

**Sin más demora... Aquí os dejo el fic!**

**Que disfrutéis!**

* * *

Te encontrabas en tu suit real con aire griego en el hotel de cinco estrellan en el que te estabas alojando. Estabas

planeando una estrategia para eliminar al Décimo _Vongola_, Sawada Tsunayoshi. A primera vista te pareció un joven que no

le haría daño a nadie y eso iba a darte ventajas al principio. Pero, sin embargo, por lo que te habían dicho y tú habías

investigado, era un chico bastante fuerte y amenazador en combate y sobre todo cuando sus amigos y compañeros eran

heridos. Eso era un gran inconveniente ya que, según tus fuentes, sus guardianes nunca lo dejaban solo y menos su

guardián de la Tormenta. Sin embargo, ya habías contado con todo eso exceptuando a cierto ex-árcobaleno del sol que era

su tutor.

Tu plan era:

Llevar al Décimo hacia el bosque de Nami-chuu mediante una carta en la que decía que eras una admiradora secreta y que

por favor viniese solo ya que eras muy tímida. Después de que apareciese en el lugar indicado y comprobases de que estaba

completamente solo lo eliminarías silenciosa y rápidamente para evitar que tú misión corriese peligro y todo acabase en

fracaso. Ese era el plan para atraer a Sawada-san hacia ti.

Después, para evitar a toda costa que sus guardianes apareciesen y te interrumpiesen, decidiste hacer lo siguiente:

·Para el guardián de la Lluvia era fácil ya que era fácil de engañar en situaciones ajenas a la lucha. Simplemente harías que

hubiese muchos clientes en su tienda de sushi y así te dejaría en paz.

·Para el guardián del Sol era aún más fácil. Solo le mandarías a uno de tus "amigos" para que combatiese con el.

·Para los guardianes de la Niebla y la Nube, los juntarías y eso ya daba para rato debido a su gran rivalidad y odio hacia el

otro.

·Como el guardián del Rayo era apenas un niño de cinco años engreído y mimado, solo le meterías en un parque infantil

con una bolsa de gominolas y ya está. Problema resuelto.

·El guardián de la Tormenta ya era un hueso duro de roer debido a su gran sentido de la protección hacia el Décimo

_Vongola_. Pero, como todos, él también tenía un punto débil, el cual, aprovecharías. El adoraba a Sawada-san y eso era

bueno. Solo le darías una lista de recados falsa del Décimo con cosas imposibles de encontrar y realizar en Nami-chuu. Y él,

como su supuesta mano derecha, las haría sin rechistar.

Al terminar de planificar toda tu estrategia, viste que ya era muy tarde y necesitarías todas tus fuerzas para el día siguiente

y por ello te dispusiste a dormir sin darte cuanta de que durante ya varias horas cierto asesino a sueldo profesional te

estaba vigilando cuidadosamente para que no lo descubrieras y había oído y visto todo tú plan para eliminar de la faz de la

tierra a Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Cuando te dormiste pacíficamente mientras que soñabas con la forma más divertida, pero rápida, de eliminarlo, ese asesino

se acercó a tu cama y te acarició la mejilla mientras sonreía a su manera y decía en un leve susurro:

-Vamos a ver de lo que estás echa... Estoy deseando verte mañana ya que desgraciadamente mi pequeño _Dame-alumno_

no podrá aparecer para su cita... Dulces sueños... Te pienso vencer al estilo _Vongola_.- al decir esto se fue por la ventana

directo hacia la casa de Sawada-san.

Al día siguiente te levantaste muy contenta debido a que esperabas divertirte mucho con tu "_jugete_".

Te diste una ducha y te vestiste. Te pusiste unos pantalones cortos rojo sangre, una camiseta sin manas negra ajustada,

unos guantes largos un poco más arriba del codo a rayas negro y rojo sangre al igual que tus calcetines que llegaban hasta

el muslo, unas botas altas negras y una gargantilla negra ajustada con una piedra blanca. Tu pelo (color) estaba recogido en

una trenza de lado.

Ya lista y desayunada saliste decidida a realizar tu plan.

-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-

En las calles de Namimori:

Estabas diciéndole a todas las personas que pasaban por delante tuya que había un excelente restaurante de sushi muy

barato y bueno en el cual recibirían una atención igual de buena y que no se lo deberían perder (lo siento estoy corta de

imaginación). Ante esto, todas las personas se emocionaron y decidieron ir. Tu los observaste y viste que el local estaba

rebosando de clientes.

Uno menos quedaban cinco.

-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-

Llamaste a uno te tus "amigos" y le dijiste que viniese a luchar con un contrincante muy fuerte inmediatamente. Él vino y

le mandaste al club de boxeo para que luchase con el guardián del sol y así mantenerlo ocupado durante un rato. Te

dirigiste a meter en una pelea a los guardianes de la Niebla y de la Nube cuando de repente escuchaste un enorme y

tremendo "EXTREMO" y pensaste

-_"Dos menos... faltan cuatro..."_- y sonreíste maliciosamente al saber que tu plan iba como la seda hasta ahora.

-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-

Te encontrabas en la en la _casa_ de Mukuro y esperaste a que llegase Hibari ya que lo habias llamado anónimamente (lo se...

se me esta acabando la imaginación -.-) para que viniese diciendo que podría tener un combate sin límites con Mukuro y

que podía durar lo que quisiese. No pensaste que picase ante un anzuelo tan mediocre como ese, pero sin embargo allí

estaba viniendo él para combatirse en un duelo con el guardián de la Niebla. Tu estabas muy contenta porque había

funcionado pero al ver al guardián de la Nube allí peleando con el de la Niebla después de haber recibido tú llamada era para

pensar que ese chico era un poco tonto (lo siento para las fans de Hibari pero es que es para pensar que es tonto ¬¬) y te

fuiste con una gotita en la sien. Cuatro menos, quedaban dos...

-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-

De vuelta a las calles de Namimori:

Un pequeño niño estaba caminando por la calle cuando vio un camino de gominolas que se dirigían hacia un parque infantil

y al final de este se encontraba una bolsa llena de estas. El niño con traje de vaca no dudó en seguirlo y divertirse en el

parque mientras comía gominolas. Al ver lo fácil que había sido engañar al los guardianes hasta ahora te pareció que eran

algo extraño que unos chicos así pudiesen pertenecer a la mafia.

Cinco menos... Falta uno...

-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-

Te dirigiste a la casa del guardián de la Tormenta y dejaste la lista de recados imposibles enganchada en su puerta. Cuando

la abrió para dar un paso, la encontró e inmediatamente salió corriendo mientras gritaba:

-¡Confíe en mi Décimo!- tú estabas muy contenta ya que todo estaba saliendo como lo habías planeado. Tú ya habías

entregado la carta en la que decía que querías ver a Tsunayoshi en el bosque y por ello te dirigiste inmediatamente a él

debido a que ya casi era la hora acordada.

-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-

En el bosque de Namimori:

Estabas escondida esperando a la llegada del Décimo _Vongola_, sin embargo no llegaba. Cuando estabas a punto de salir de

tu escondite para mirar si venía, algo o mejor dicho alguien, te disparó. Pero, sin embargo, lo esquivaste hábilmente

evitando que te diese la bala. Casi al mismo instante miraste hacia el lugar del cual procedió para ver quién había sido pero,

no viste nada. En ese instante escuchaste una vos que decía detrás de ti:

-Muy bien. Se nota que eres la segunda mejor asesina del mundo. Sin no fuese así, esa bala al menos te habría herido

levemente. Se porque estás aquí y no puedo permitir que realices tú propósito. Normalmente no haría nada pero, me has

llamado la atención y parece que no me he equivocado contigo.

-¿Quién eres? ¡Sal de tú escondite!- gritaste furiosa debido a que te sentías ofendida.

-Vaya, lo siento. No quería enfadar a una dama como tú.- dijo el asesino que te había disparado saliendo de su escondite

sarcásticamente enfadándote aún más de lo que ya estabas. Te pusiste inmediatamente en posición de guardia al ver de

quién se trataba.

-Reborn...

-Parece que me conoces... Aunque era de esperarse de alguien tan atractivo como yo. (lo he puesto

porque es bastante engreído cuando se trata de si mismo ^^)

-Dejémonos de charlas y terminemos ya que tengo un trabajo que terminar.

-Desgraciadamente no puedo dejarte ir. Me has gustado y por ello te quedarás aquí.- al decir esto te sonrojaste levemente,

lo cual, Reborn notó y sonrió pícaramente. En un rápido movimiento que no viste venir, te acorraló contra un árbol y te

dijo:

-No me gustaría dañar a una dama como tú... pero si te resistes no tendré mas remedio que...-estas últimas palabras las

dijo con voz provocativa haciendo que te sonrojaras mucho más. Esto hizo que el asesino soltase una pequeña risita y dijo:

-Parece que mis palabras te hacen sonrojar... Me pregunto... ¿Podré hacerte sonrojar más?- esto lo dijo volviendo a su vos

provocativa y soltando una pequeña sonrisa pícara.- Comprobemos lo, ¿te parece?- al decir esto se acercó a ti ca da vez

más hasta el punto de unir vuestros labios en un apasionado beso. Os separasteis por falta de aire y te miro.

-Lo lamento... pero, me gusta ir al grano y no andar me con rodeos ni siquiera cuando se trata de besar.- volvió a sonreír y

tu le miraste pícaramente.

-Ya me había dado cuenta. Pero no te preocupes por mi puedes seguir...- Al decir esto entrelazaste tus brazos al rededor de

su cuello y te acercaste a su rostro.

-Parece que tu tampoco te andas con rodeos (nombre)... Eso me gusta...

-¿Solo eso?- cuestionaste pícaramente.

-¿Quieres que enumere más? Bueno, esta noche iré a tu suit y te enumeraré las demás razones...- al decir esto te

sonrojaste y antes de que pudiese decir nada te volvió a besar pero esta vez entrelazando vuestras lenguas en una danza

en la cual él ganó.

Al final no pudiste realizar tu misión, pero, sin embargo, conseguiste al hombre te tus sueños.

(lo que sigue se lo dejo a vuestra imaginación XD)

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado. ^^**

**Me vuelvo a disculpar por la tardanza...^^U**

**Bueno, los siguientes serán:**

**-Gokudera Hayato**

**-Fran**

**-Fon**

**Si quereís que escriba de algún personaje solo lo tenéis que decir en un review y problema resuelto. Cuando haya acabado con todos los personajes empezaré con los triángulos amorosa ^^**

**Chao!**


End file.
